


My helium balloon girlfriend

by potatopillow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kara is a lightweight, Lena Luthor obviously already knows Kara is Supergirl, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopillow/pseuds/potatopillow
Summary: “I am...” looking down and pointing to her Supergirl t-shirt, “me.”OrKara tries to tell Lena she is Supergirl after a few drinks in and result in a big fail.





	My helium balloon girlfriend

“Come on, just one drink. It’ll calm you, Kara.”

 

Well, Alex is obviously wrong. 

 

As of now, after one drink. The nerves did not calm themselves. It feels like the nerves made a tsunami and she is feeling more nervous than ever.

 

Come to think of it, Alex was already tipsy when she tried to make Kara get the _one_ drink.

 

_Meanie._

 

Kara mumbles to herself, sitting at the corner of the bar. Peanuts spilled across the table. She decided this odd looking peanut shall be Alex. Rao knows where Alex is now. She is probably at the back of the bar making out with Maggie.

 

_Ew, I don’t need to hear that._

 

Alex is no help. Feeling sulky, Kara ate the peanut. She ate Alex the peanut.

 

_I can do this. I can tell Lena I’m Supergirl._

 

Maybe one drink wasn’t enough to calm her. Whatever Maggie says, she is not a lightweight. No. Why?

 

_Because I’m Supergirl._

 

Yeah, she will tell Lena that.

 

Speaking of the ~~devil~~ angel. Kara sees Lena walk into the bar.

 

Gulping down another shot of Aldebaran Rum. She waves at her angel.

 

Lena immediately sees the familiar strong arm waving in the air. She walks to Kara, who is wearing a Supergirl T-shirt. Meanwhile, she is in her most informal business wear — a dress with a cardigan on top.

 

A cardigan which Lena nicked from Kara. Not that Lena couldn’t afford one herself, of course. It just feels nice to have a piece of Kara wrapped around her on a stressful work day.

 

“Lena!” Kara greets a bit over enthusiastically, which gave Lena quite a pleasant shock.

 

“Hey darling, sorry I’m a bit late. I came straight after work.”Lena leans down and gives her sweet looking girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

 

_Yeah, straight._

 

Kara giggles to herself. The drink actually helped, the nervousness a minute ago magically disappeared. Well, maybe a little drunk too. Kara wouldn’t admit it of course. Not after how Maggie teased her about being a lightweight.

 

“Lena? We have to talk.”

 

“Oh no. Are you breaking up with me?”

 

“What? No of course not. You are amazing, and you’re...what’s the English word for it?”

 

_Zrhueiao._

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Did Kara just say it out loud? In Kyrptonese? She did.

 

Much to Lena’s amuse, pretending she heard nothing.

 

“I mean, I’m not breaking out. No. Breaking up, with you. Why is english so hard?”

 

Kara blew a raspberry. Trying to _sober up_ her tongue. Lena is about to burst into laughter.

 

“Lena. I have to tell you something really important.”

 

“Okay, Kara. I’m listening.”

 

Lena, being observant as always, is very well aware that Kara is drunk right now. There are two empty glass on the table. As much as Kara wouldn’t admit being a lightweight. She is one indeed. Nonetheless, she still pays attention to what Kara has to say, much to her amuse, she looks adorable right now.

 

“I am...” looking down and pointing to her Supergirl t-shirt, “me.”

 

Lena deserves an award for not breaking into laughter right now, of course she knows what Kara is trying to say.

 

Yes, she knew that Kara is Supergirl a long time ago. How could she not? Unless there are actually flying buses. Lena always feel kind of guilty of not telling Kara she knows.

 

“You are...you.”

 

“No. I mean yes, I am me. But no. I mean.” She points at her t-shirt again. “I’m a super!”

 

“You are super fan of Supergirl?”

 

“No. I am Supergirl!”

 

“Kara, honey, you know wearing a Supergirl t-shirt doesn’t mean you are Supergirl, right?”

 

“Alex said wearing a Supergirl t-shirt would help demonstrate...”

 

“That you are a huge fan?”

 

“I am Supergirl!”

 

Lena winced, Kara is far too loud now. Pretty sure the whole bar can hear it.

 

“Okay, you are Super drunk. Let’s get you home.”

 

Helping Kara up is easier than Lena thought would have been. Oh, no wonder why. Kara is floating two inches off the ground now. Lena desperately trying to pull Kara down to the ground. Failing to close that one inch, Lena hurried Kara out of the bar.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Lena’s heart always melt a little when she hears Kara say that to her. It never fails no make her heart flutter and be shy. She honestly never thought she could find love like Kara.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Kara is giggling now. Gradually floating a little more than few inches off the ground. Lena feel like she is trying to hold on to a helium balloon. Holding her hand tightly. They arrived at the car park. Lena manages to find the key and unlock the car, putting her helium balloon girlfriend in it, and fastening her down to the seat. This is definitely and new achievement for Lena. 

 

 

 


End file.
